


Just Another LA Devotee

by yanalikessmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda ig), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fucking, Handcuffs, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Older Louis, Panties, Power Bottom Louis, Reverse cowgirl position, Rich Louis, Riding, Schoolboy Harry, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Teenage Harry, Top Harry, Younger Harry, ass eating, blowjob, dont get it fucked up cause bottoms can be doms too, handjob, harry tops but is a sub, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis wears panties, powerbottoming exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanalikessmut/pseuds/yanalikessmut
Summary: Harry, a 16 year old schoolboy, meets Louis, a 25 year old rich business owner, across a dating site meant for men interested in other men. They hit it off pretty quickly, and becomes more than just interested in just being friends. They both want more. A lot more out of each other, including making the messages they send to each other a reality. Will they be slightly disappointed, or will they enjoy it so much they'll never want to stop?





	Just Another LA Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! It's been like a year since I've posted anything lmao and this honestly has been sitting in my google docs since last September. Anyway, I hope yall enjoy :D
> 
> Btw, the title has absolutely nothig to do with the story XD

Harry tosses his school bag in frustration as he thinks back to the bad day he had at school  _again_. He looks towards his computer on his desk and brightens up a bit at the thought that he can once again talk to Louis. He boots up the computer and strips down until he's just in his boxers. When the computer is loaded up, he sits down and logs onto the website that connected him and Louis. His lips tilt upward in a small grin when he notices Louis is online. That small grin turns into a full blown smile when a message pops up before he could even type a letter.

 

 

 _bigdaddytommo_ : _hi harry._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: hello lou._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: so how was school?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: shit, as always. how was work?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: i called in today. wasnt feeling up to it. also what did i tell you about foul language? someone as pretty as yourself shouldnt be using that type of language unless youre being pleasured beyond comprehension._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: how about i get your mind off of whatever happened today hmm? does that sound good?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: yes please_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: imagine us alone in my room. youre tied to the bed and your cock is rock hard. as i walk towards you i sway my hips sensually and you moan out loud. i stop and turn so my ass is facing you and bend over slowly. i turn my head to watch you bite your lip as my underwear stretches over my ass. i deliver a quick smack to it and turn back to climb on the bed with you. sounds good so far harry?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: god yes lou. keep going._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: alright. i climb on the bed and straddle you. my ass is pressed right against your cock and i grind a bit. the rough friction sends sparks up your spine and you jerk your hips upwards as if you were already fucking up into me. i lean forward and feel the head of your cock press against my stomach. i kiss your neck a few times and make a path towards your mouth. when i reach your mouth i grind down roughly and you open your mouth wide to gasp. i lick into your mouth hotly and tangle my tongue with yours. how does that sound haz?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: so good lou. soo good. really want you now lou. im so close. want to feel you against me like that. can i have that please?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: of course baby. you can have me anytime you want. now how about i finish this story hmm?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: yeah yeah. go ahead. make me come please lou._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: patience harry. so you start to kiss back and we both moan when you roll your hips to rub your erection against my clothed one. i sit up to take my panties off and you watch my every move through half lidded eyes. when my panties are off i turn and scoot back so im sitting on your chest. i grab the lube of the dresser and start to stretch myself._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: god youre so hot lou. i cant wait to see you._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: itll happen soon baby. i promise._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: after i stretched myself with three fingers i shift forward so im hovering over your cock. i dont turn around though because i want you to watch how you stretch out my hole, more than three of my fingers ever could. i hold your cock upright and start to sink down on it. i moan out loud at the intrusion and you gasp at the tight hot hold my ass has on you. i start bouncing on your big cock not too long after you bottomed out. my ass jiggles on every bounce and youre entranced. you then tell me youre close and i bounce even faster to bring us both over the edge. i come first and clench tightly around your cock and in response you come too. your hot seed fills me up and i keep riding to get you through your orgasm._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: how was that haz?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: you made me come so hard lou. i enjoyed that very much._ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__bigdaddytommo: good. how about you come over tomorrow since you dont have school and we can make what i just told you a reality?_ _  
__  
_ _  
__  
__babyhaz: i would absolutely love that louis. heres my number and you can text me your address. (***)***-****. hope to see you tomorrow_  
  
  
  
bigdaddytommo: same to you haz. goodnight  <3

****

_\-----_

**  
** Harry logs out of his account, shuts his computer down, then leans back in his chair before deciding to take a shower to get rid of the sticky mess he left in his boxers. As he gets in the shower, he thinks about what he and Louis did and feels excitement pool in the pit of his stomach. It grows by the second as his thoughts shift toward what's going to happen tomorrow. Even though he just came, he wants to touch himself so _badly_ but knows the wait will be worth it when he meets with Louis the following day. After his shower, Harry dries off and hops right in bed, going commando. 'Cause hey, why the fuck not?As he falls asleep, a tiny smile slips onto his face with the promise of finally seeing Louis in person.

 

\----

 

When Harry receives Louis' text the next morning, he's practically bouncing around in excitement. He makes sure he scrubs everywhere thoroughly while he's in the shower. He was just going to Louis' house, so he didn't want to overdress. Grey sweats and a white tee it is, then. Louis didn't live that far away, so Harry just decided to walk. As he gets closer to Louis' house, he realizes just how fancy and well-kept the houses around him were. After a few minutes, he reaches his destination and pulls out his phone to text Louis.

 

_Harry: hey lou I'm outside_

 

_Louis: ill be down in a bit :)_

 

Not even 3 seconds later does Louis open the door. Both his and Harry's breaths are taken away at the beautiful sights in front of them. Louis gets his composure first and smiles at Harry. In response he blushes and looks down, twiddling his thumbs. Harry feels Louis take a step closer to his and a pair of small hands take his. As he looks up into Louis' eyes, Harry blushes even more and Louis places a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

"Hi sweetheart." Louis whispers.

"Hey Lou." Harry responds.

"C'mon. Let's go inside." Louis drops his hands and turns around to head into his house. 

 

As Louis walks away, Harry's eyes are drawn to his perfectly round ass. He can't bring himself to stop staring and watches as it jiggles beautifully under his basketball shorts. He can feel his heartbeat pick up and bites his bottom lip as he thinks about what he could do to that ass. About what that ass can do to  _him_. When he shuts the front door behind himself, his breath is taken from him as he's slammed against it. Arousal shoots up his spine as his wrists are taken and pinned above his head. His head shoots up and he stares at Louis, who is looking down at him with a sly smirk on his handsome face. Harry's breath hitches as Louis leans so close that he can feel his warm breath on his face.

 

"Like what you see Harry?" Louis spoke in a low seductive tone that made Harry's sweats become tighter.

 

Louis then darted his tongue out and flicked it across Harry's bottom lip, making the younger boy unintentionally whimper. He then kisses him fully, their lips locking passionately. Harry revels in the feel of Louis' soft thin lips on his and begins to tremble when Louis swipes his tongue again on his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Harry obliges and opens his mouth, moaning when Louis' tongue comes in contact with his. At some point, Harry closes his eyes and revels in the feelings he getting from Louis. He feels one of Louis' hands let go of his wrists and travel down to his chest. He brushes his hand across Harry's chest, ghosting over his nipples, causing him to shiver. He suddenly bites his lip and harshly pinches his right nipple, causing Harry to jerk in his hold and cry out.

 

"Mm, I love the noises you make for me Haz. Care to make more?" Right after asking, more like demanding, Louis twists and pulls at Harry's nipple. In response, Harry's knees buckle was he whines high in his throat. He feels one brush away from coming in his sweats, which he didn't want to do. He straightens up and tugs at his wrists, which he realizes were still in Louis' hold.

****

"What is it, baby?" Louis leans forward and whispers in Harry's ear. His hand that was previously playing with Harry's nipple slides under his shirt and explores the lean but soft expanse of his chest.

****

"B-bed. Let's g-go to a bed, Lou. Please." Harry begs as he tries not to shiver from Louis' soft hands on his chest. Despite his efforts, he still shakes a little when Louis passes the tips of his fingers over his heated and stiff nipples.

****

"You go first, sweetheart. I'll come up in a bit but I have something to do really quick. Head up the stairs and my room is the second door on the right. When you get in there, I want you to strip completely naked and lay flat on the bed. Do not, and I repeat, do _not_ touch yourself. Am I clear?" Louis makes eye contact and releases Harry's wrists to stroke the side of his face. "Yes. I understand." Harry lowers his arms and goes to walk away, but not before Louis catches him by his waist and plants another kiss on his swollen lips.

****

When he is let go, he rushes up the stairs and goes into the room he was told. He would look around, but he has more important things on his mind to focus on, such as the way Louis' ass looked. He takes off his shirt and places it on a chair he notices in the corner of the room. He subconsciously removes his sweats and his cock springs up as his mind swirls around the image of Louis' marvelous bum. _I bet it looks even better when bare._ Harry thinks to himself as he climbs on the bed and lies flat on his back. His hands twitch with the urge to touch himself as he thinks about how good Louis' ass ought to feel. How it ought to _taste_. When that latter thought crosses his mind, his cock oozes precum and he can't resist touching himself anymore. He tried hard, but the simple thought of how Louis might taste has him going crazy. Both of his hands trail down his chest, tweaking his nipples, making him bite his lip. He then takes his right hand and moves it down it stomach and toward his cock.

****

When he wraps a hand around himself, his breath hitches. He's only one stroke in but he can't help how his back arches or how a soft moan escapes him. He also can't help how Louis walked in at that exact moment. "Well, well, well, Harry." Louis stands in the doorway with his arms crossed and his hip cocked. Harry lets go of himself and clench the bedsheets on either side of his hips. He fucked up.

****

"I thought you said you understood? What happened? Did you forget what I said that quickly? Or were you just being defiant?" Louis uncrosses his arms and walks toward the bed. Harry looks at Louis and his cock twitches at the sight in front of him. Louis is in panties. They weren't anything extravagant, just royal blue with black trimmings. _Panties, simple but effective_. Harry thought to himself. He grips the sheets tighter to prevent himself from getting into more trouble with Louis. He realizes that Louis wasn't asking rhetorical questions and hurries to answer him.

****

"'M sorry, Lou. C-couldn't help myself. I started thinking a-about you-" Harry speaks but Louis cuts him off. "Thinking what about me Harry?" Louis climbs onto the bed and straddles Harry, his ass right on Harry's hard cock. He picks up Harry's hands and places them so they're on either side of him as far as they can go. Harry gasps at the sudden pressure on his cock as he struggles to answer Louis. "A-about how you'd t-taste. I-I couldn't s-stop myself and g-got carried away."

"Hmm. Is that so, Harry? Well how about this, no matter what I do next, don't touch me. Since you couldn't refrain from touching yourself, don't touch me." Immediately after that statement, Louis grinds down once on Harry, and his reaction is immediate. He tosses his head to the side, clenches the sheets, lets out a harsh breath, and unintentionally gives a small thrust upwards. Louis smiles mischievously at his boy's actions and grinds down again, noticing how the boy's arm are slightly trembling. Probably from holding himself back from touching Louis. _I could help with that._ Louis swiftly reaches over in the bedside table and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs. "Raise your arms, Harry." He does told with no questions asked and Louis connects his wrists to the headboard.

****

When Harry feels the cool metal on his wrists snap shut, he instinctively pulls at them and is turned on at the fact that he's at the mercy of Louis. "There, now you have no choice but to not touch me." Louis tells him. Harry looks up at him with shiny eyes and begs. "Lou please. Please give me something." He received nothing but a sly smile as Louis slid down his body until his face was hovering over his cock. As Louis gives one wide lick from his balls to his leaking tip, Harry can't help but to tilt his head back and moan out loud. He feels Louis grasp him in his hand and swirl his tongue around his tip. "Lou, Lou, Lou, please." Harry chanted, slightly thrusting his hips. Louis puts his tip in his mouth and removed his hand to place them both on Harry's hips to keep him from moving. Harry peeks down at Louis and has to look back up before the sight became too much for him. With just the tip in his mouth, Louis suctions his mouth and makes his way down Harry's shaft.

****

Harry gasps at the warm heat of Louis' mouth slowly surrounding him, and tugs at the cuffs. Wanting more of a reaction, Louis goes down until his nose touches where Harry's pubic hair would be if he didn't shave. Harry tugs again and yells out when Louis hums around him and swallows, his throat constricting around him. "Fuck! Lou oh my God. I'm gonna come, Lou. 'M gonna come." Louis came back up for air and said to him, "Come when you're ready, Haz." He goes back down on him and takes him down his throat again. Harry really can't help but to jerk his hips and moan out obscenities as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. The final blow is when Harry chances himself and looks down at Louis again, just to see him already staring, mouth full of Harry. Tingles shoot down Harry's spine and his back arches as his orgasm crashes into him like a tidal wave. "Louis, fuck! 'M coming." He shoots down Louis' throat and Louis swallows it all down with no problem. Harry settles back onto the bed, chest heaving as louis slightly drags on his orgasm and brings on the start of oversensitivity by lightly sucking on his tip and slowly jerking him.

****

Harry starts to squirm, and that's when Louis knows that he has had enough. He lets go of Harry's now slightly softer cock and shifts so that he's straddling Harry's waist. He leans down towards Harry's face and shoves his tongue in his mouth, making him taste himself. "Good, Haz. You taste so good." Louis praises him and gives him a sweet kiss.

****

"Lou?" Harry calls out to Louis.

"Yes, Haz?"

"Can I t-taste you, please? I-I've been wanting to for a while n-now and you j-just look so good in those p-panties a-and-"

****

Louis puts a finger on Harry's lips to quiet him. "Oh you want me to sit on your face?" Harry nods so eagerly that his curls bounce around his face. "Alright, there's just something I want to do first. Okay?"

 

Harry wants to complain, but just nods his head because he feels like whatever is making him wait is going to be worth it. Louis gets off the bed and onto the floor, his back to Harry. He didn't get to see Louis' bum before in panties, but he sure as hell is happy now to witness it. Harry nearly drools at the sight of Louis bending over, showcasing his ass for Harry's eyes only. He then stands up straight and starts pulling his panties down over his curvy backside, exposing smooth tan skin that Harry can't wait to get a taste of. When Louis kicks his panties away, his back is still toward Harry, giving Harry an eyeful of his ass. He swings his hips side to side a bit and makes Harry mesmerized.

 

 _Please come sit on my face._ Harry thinks to himself. At least, he thought he did because Louis then promptly sashays over and gets back on the bed. He throws one leg over Harry so he's straddling his chest. He isn't sure how he missed them, but now that they're around him, he realized just how thick and  _nice_ Louis' thighs were. They go so well with his bum. Louis' back is to Harry, and he starts to speak. "I'm gonna scoot back and hover over your face, okay Haz?" Harry nods in excitement and bites his lip as Louis' bum got closer to his face. When Louis is on his knees, ass right over Harry's face, Harry can't help but let out a soft 'please'. Louis lowers himself so his dusty pink hole is right over Harry's mouth. "When you're read-ah!" Louis starts to speak but is cut off with his own yelp as Harry kitten licks across his hole. "Lower yourself all the way, Lou." Harry requests of him.

 

Louis' thighs tremble as he settles himself to where he's actually sitting on Harry's face without crushing him. Harry licks a broad stripe across Louis' hole unexpectedly, making the older male cry out in pleasure. He does that a few times then flicks the tip of his tongue across his hole. Louis brings one hand down in front of him to slowly stroke himself and the other behind him to grasp at Harry's hair. "Harry. Ugh, oh my-mmph!" Louis moans as Harry points his tongue and prods at Louis' entrance, pleasantly surprised at how much give there was. "U-Used a toy last night thinking about you Haz." Louis says breathily as he shifts his hips over Harry's mouth. Now that Harry knows he doesn't have to build up into anything, he goes all out.

 

He's drawing random patterns and figure eights on Louis' hole and they both love it. He slurps and sucks on his hole, moaning at the taste delivered to him. "Ah-Harry fuck. So good." Louis tugs Harry's hair, making Harry moan again. Harry sticks his tongue in Louis and wiggles it around. This causes Louis to arch his back and toss his head in pleasure. "Yes Harry. More-fuck-don't stop. Make me come." Louis breaths, chest heaving.

 

Harry then darts his tongue in and out, tongue-fucking Louis. Louis' thighs clench and his breathing gets more heavy as he speeds up his hand. "Haz, I'm gonna come. 'M gonna come Haz. Please don't stop. 'M so close." Louis says to Harry. Not even three seconds later does Louis tense up and let out a tiny squeak as he orgasms. His seed shoots out and land different places such as his stomach, Harry's stomach, and Harry's hip. He's grinding down on Harry's face, holding his head still while his other hand is shooting up and down his cock. "Ah! Fuck!" Louis shouts as he's coming down from his orgasm. Harry gets one last taste of Louis by quickly licking his hole again. In response, Louis' body jerks due to being sensitive, and his hand in Harry's hair tugs. 

 

Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair in apology and made his way to get off his face. Harry would protest, since he quite liked having his face buried between those glorious cheeks, but he knows something else will soon be buried between those ass cheeks. Before Louis turns to face Harry, he notices just how hard Harry is. His cock is stiff against his stomach, tip shiny and red. Louis reaches out and trails a finger along the underside and Harry hisses and jerks in his restraints.

 

"Lou please." Harry begs. "Patience, Haz. Don't worry you'll get what you want soon enough." Lou turns to face Harry and gulps at the sight of Harry's flushed, messy face. There's spit all over his bright mouth, but it doesn't bother Louis at all. He thinks he looks absolutely ravishing. He leans over to the same drawer from before and takes out a small tube of lube that was already half gone. "No condom, is that okay?" Louis asks.  _Please say yes. Please say yes. I really want you to fill me up with your bare cock and cum._ Of course, he didn't say that out loud. To his relief, Harry nodded, unknowingly agreeing for the same exact reasons as Louis.

 

Louis straddles Harry's chest so his back is facing him once again, uncaps the lube and squirts some on his fingers. He closes the lube and tosses it next to them on the bed. Harry can see Louis' hole up close and personal as he leans over. He watches as Louis traces his hole with his fingers, and inserts two of them at the same time. Harry bites his lip as he watches Louis finger himself and hears him sigh and moan softly. He suddenly picks up speed and adds a third finger, cursing outwardly at the tiny stretch. Louis is grinding on his fingers and making obscene noises. He's giving Harry one hell of a show. He then removes his fingers with a low squelching noise that turned Harry on even more than he was before. Louis picks up the lube and squirts a bit in the palm of his hand. When he reclosed the lube, he lifted up Harry's cock and stroked his dick with his lube filled hand. Harry gasps and jerks his hips up into Louis' hand.

 

"Ah, ah, ah, Haz. Remember what I just said. Be patient." Louis moves so his ass is hovering over Harry's cock, back still facing him so Harry can watch himself enter Louis. Louis lines him up and oh so slowly sinks down until the tip breaches his hole. Louis gasps at the intrusion that was bigger than his fingers and Harry groans, watching Louis swallow him. Louis lets go of Harry and holds himself open to let Harry see better. He continues to slowly lower himself onto Harry's amazingly long and thick cock while Harry watches. When Louis is seated all the way down, he lets go of himself and he feels so  _full_. Harry's cock is way better than any toy he has ever had. "Oh fuck Harry. I'm so full of your cock. You feel so good." Louis clenches, causing Harry to throw back his head and moan at the tight heat encasing him.

 

Louis rocks back and forth a bit to get himself used to the rock hard cock buried deep inside him, and moans softly at the small shifting movements it causes. He lifts himself up until just the tip is inside and slams back down, making the both of them shout out at the sparks of pleasure shooting up their spines. Louis bounced up and down on Harry's cock quickly. Every time he went down, his thighs would smack against his hips and his ass would jiggle deliciously. As much as Harry loved seeing his ass bounce on him like that, there's another sight that he would absolutely love to see right now.

 

"Lou. Mmph. Wanna see you Lou, please." Harry begs Louis to turn around through breathless gasps. Louis could barely manage to hear him over the sound of his pants, but he does and turns around without letting Harry slip out of him. Harry becomes even more aroused at the sight of Louis in front of him. His hair is sticking everywhere, including his forehead. His eyes are bright blue, and his lips are an equally bright pink.

 

Louis starts to bounce again but realizes just how tired his thighs are when they begin to tremble with exertion. He decides to lean forward and brace himself on Harry's chest and move his hips up and down. He's still bouncing on Harry, just in a different way this time. He also realizes that this position puts him face to face with the boy under him. He leans closer to Harry's "Harry, I want you to fuck me." Louis demands Harry. He slows his hips down. "I want it  _hard_." He stops bouncing completely but leaves his hips tilted upward so Harry's tip is still inside him. Harry looks Louis in his face to watch his reaction as he plants his feet and thrusts once upward. Louis' jaw dropped open in pleasure as Harry's cock shot in and out of him. "O-oh fuck! Harry, Harry, Harry, oh my-mmph!" His eyes rolls back and his nails dug into Harry's shoulders. Harry tugs on the handcuffs as pleasure shoots through his spine. Louis lowers himself so he was chest to chest with Harry and sticks his face in his neck.

 

With every thrust into him, Louis let out 'ahs' and he feels his orgasm build higher and higher. Harry is the same way. Since they both came once before, they know they weren't going to last long this round. Harry's quick paced rhythm is thrown off a bit when he feels Louis' breath on his neck and his moans in his ear, but he soon regains it and starts it anew with vigor. "'M gonna come Lou. So close, I'm so close." Harry breathes out. "Wait for me, Haz. I'm almost there. Please don't stop." Louis whispers in his ear. He then takes his hands off Harry's shoulders and brings them down to the younger boy's nipples. He flicks his fingers across them and twists them. "Come for me, Haz. Fill me up. I want it." Louis whispers seductively, and Harry does as told. His hips stutter as he shoot his seed into Louis. In reaction to feeling Harry pulsate inside him, Louis cries out at the orgasm that hits him suddenly like a tidal wave. Harry keeps thrusting in and out of him to ride out both of their orgasms. As he's slowing down, they both breathe heavily and sag into the bed.

 

Louis reaches up and undoes the handcuffs around Harry's wrist and his arms immediately went around Louis' waist, hands on his bum. Harry buries his face in Louis' neck and sighs deeply. "Mm, Haz. That was so good. You fill me up so nicely." Louis shifts slightly, but since Harry didn't pull out, his dick moves inside him. They both hiss in oversensitivity and Louis immediately stops moving, just lying still on his chest. 

 

"You know, Lou. I'm happy I met you online." Harry says, rubbing his hands on Louis' ass, sometimes squeezing.

"Same, Harry. I'm really happy I got the chance to meet you, especially in person since we got up to what we did." Louis replies. Louis chuckles and Harry laughs along with him.

"I did tell you that we were gonna make those messages a reality didn't I?" Louis asked.

"Yeah and it was pretty much everything I could have dreamed of doing." Harry replied.

"Honestly, you're pretty much everything I could have dreamed of doing, Haz." Louis reaches up and runs his hands through Harry's hair, making him blush.

 

Louis then yawns tiredly, causing Harry to do the same and his eyes droop. Louis snuggles into Harry's chest, not bothering to get him out of him. He knows that it's probably not a good idea, but he can't really say he cares too much right now. "I'm going to sleep, Haz. We'll pick up again later. I'm too tired to do anything now." Harry squeezes him tighter and shuts his eyes as he sleepily says, "Same here, Lou. I'll be here with you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear yalls thoughts on it.  
> Have a good one :*  
> -Yana


End file.
